


You Make Me Perfect

by krispyscribbles



Series: Rammstein [2]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krispyscribbles/pseuds/krispyscribbles
Summary: Unedited because I'm a lazy piece of shit.





	You Make Me Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arrestzelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrestzelle/gifts), [christophspowerstance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christophspowerstance/gifts).



> Unedited because I'm a lazy piece of shit.  
> 

Christoph laid on the bed, holding his tablet quite close to his face. Despite his glasses resting upon his nose, slightly crooked in position, Christoph still had to squint order to make out all the letters. Paul sighed and laid down next to Christoph, hands slightly damp from washing their dishes. They didn't need to regard one another because they had been together for over a decade now; that didn't mean they were above affection. Christoph most definitely wasn't above traditional courting - he still paused and held Paul's hand, kissing the knuckles before settling their intertwined hands between them. 

Paul still reddened at the old romantic gesture, heart swelling at how normal it felt to be loved. He knew that they had been through thick and thin, given the nature of their profession, but every time Christoph would steal a kiss or hug him particularly tight, Paul could feel his heart race a little faster. Today, it had raced a little bit faster - the sight of Christoph wearing his pyjama pants and nothing else certainly contributed to his reactions. 

“Dealing with your equipment issues?” Paul asked, holding his phone in his free hand. Christoph grunted the affirmative, eyebrows furrowing as he read various emails. Paul knew that there was a slight trouble between the transport of their gear between the continent, but Christoph was facing a much larger predicament than delays. During their two week break, management had emailed Christoph and explained that a small number of his equipment was damaged with scratches and dents and that one of his double basses had simply disappeared. It was most inopportune, especially for Paul. He usually took advantage of their limited freedom and satiated his lust over numerous occasions, but Christoph's bad mood and constant communication with the transport company and management had killed the mood.

Tonight was the eleventh night of their fourteen days of freedom. Things were finally starting to get fixed for Christoph, which only served to fuel Paul: he could finally allow these urges to flourish without guilt for being a distraction. Christoph was well aware that Paul had been waiting for this moment, so he set his tablet onto the bedside table and moved closer to Paul, eventually rolling on top and resting on his knees and hands. Paul waited for Christoph with baited breath, noting how stunning his lover looked - Christoph's hair was pleasant and short, spiking upwards and pointing downwards in some areas. He couldn't help but snare a finger through the locks, tucking it behind his lover's ear. Christoph smiled and leaned forward, kissing Paul fervently as he removed Paul's shirt. He separated for breath and took the opportunity to start exploring Paul.

Tender gazes and unrequited curiosity fueled Christoph’s roaming hands, warm and slightly calloused as they easily made their way around Paul's familiar body. Christoph was the epitome of gentle, never digging his fingers in and keeping his hold on Paul at the right pressure to make his lover relax. He knew that this preliminary step of pleasure was wholly unnecessary, but feeling the tension slipping from Paul's wound up muscles aided in the overall mood of the night. 

Christoph felt Paul raise his arms, so he automatically hooked his fingers on the edge of Paul's shirt and lifted. The shirt, having been one of Christoph's, slid off Paul's body easily, revealing slightly pudgy flesh. Christoph's eyes and hands didn't falter; rather, they garnered more passion and explored the soft skin. Paul blushed, slightly ashamed at how far he had let himself go, and raised his arms to cover his face. Christoph suddenly shifted and pinned Paul's arms above his head with one hand, cradling Paul's cheek as he chastely kissed him. 

“Don't be ashamed,” Christoph whispered, “I love you all the same.” Christoph sucked a hickey onto Paul's neck, free hand roaming and pleasuring Paul by mere touch. Paul moaned, delicate and dirty, and squirmed beneath Christoph. Christoph let go of his hands and Paul immediately dug his fingers into Christoph's back, begging him to come closer. Christoph complied with Paul's wishes and bared his weight onto Paul a little bit more, tilting his head to accommodate with the sudden shift. 

Christoph detached from Paul's neck, compulsively wiping the slobber from where his mouth had been. Paul whined and entangled his fingers into Christoph's hair, only for Christoph to growl and pull himself from Paul's grasp. Christoph rested his weight onto his calves, glancing down at his breathless lover with nothing but adoration in his dilated pupils. Paul was far too lustful to even care about his body being exposed, much to Christoph's joy; thinking of Paul’s soft figure juxtaposing his deadly lean hands as they made love made Christoph shiver in excitement. 

Christoph gained control of himself and licked his lips, thinking of the ways he could make Paul scream his name. His eyes drifted downwards, passing the freckles and scars from years of performing that had marred Paul's body. Christoph didn't think they were ugly or ruined his lover - they added personality to his skin, proving the years of work that had cost Paul blood, sweat and tears. Paul had shut his eyes, the attention being given to him comparable to pure ecstasy, and Christoph could have sworn that he felt his heart pump blood that much faster. 

“How will you have me?” Paul asked, hands gripping the bedding in anticipation. Christoph stared at Paul, wondering how lucky he was to have a lover like Paul. “On my back? Bound and suspended by rope? Kneeling on the edge of our bed, begging for release?” Paul breathed, unabashedly riling Christoph up like it was second nature. “Or would you rather me on top of you, screaming your name in reverence?”

Christoph knew that he had hit the point where nothing would come in the way of him and Paul - insecurities, responsibilities or obligations be damned. Neither of them would stop at nothing to achieve the level of pleasure achievable only when it was the two of them. So, Christoph simply laid down, feeling his lover's breaths of exhilaration, and smiled. “I want to feel you,” he said simply, meaning a thousand things and nothing all at once. Paul shuddered and kissed him, taking control for a split second. 

Paul felt the whine die out in the back of his throat, the ashes coming out as a weak whimper. Christoph's lips quirked into a full blown smile and he reached over to the bedside drawer, pulling out lube and a ribbed condom (or three). 

 

“Holy shit! Paul, you look like you've been in a fight,” Richard exclaimed, noticing the bruises decorating Paul's skin. Paul rolled his eyes and handed his bag to Richard, who chatted about seeing his kids while on the break. Paul knew that it was rude to not wholly pay attention, but the past three days of near constant sex was having a toll on his body. He certainly felt young during it, but now that it was over, Paul felt his back ache and knee click every third step. 

Aging sucked. 

Christoph was trailing behind Paul, grinning at the slight limp in Paul's walk. Olli turned to him and gave him a knowing glance. “You did that, didn't you?” Olli asked, knowing not to ask for details. It wasn't that he was ashamed of his best friends - Olli strongly supported them prior to them even becoming an item - but hearing the details from a profusely drunk Schneider had scarred him in ways that were inexplicable to the uninitiated. 

Christoph nodded and handed one of his bags to the roadie, entering the bus and taking a heavy seat. Paul tentatively sat next to him, squeaking when Richard nudged him playfully. Christoph snaked an arm around Paul's shoulder and pulled out his phone, opening a news app. Flake and Richard took a seat next to one another, already speaking rapidly. Olli had taken the seat next to Paul, playing a game on his video game console with the utmost focus. Paul listened to Flake and Richard talk animatedly with one another, both complaining over the recent mix up of their gear (“They sent my main keyboard to Prague! I told those daft idiots to send it to Stuttgart!” “God, I understand. They sent my broken guitar back to Berlin when I said to send it to my buddy in New York. Do you think we should fire them?”). 

Till had assumed his normal spot, which was the window seat opposite the five - Olli occasionally joined him when the shenanigans were becoming far too much. Christoph was tempted to drag him over to complete the group, but Till was on the phone, listening carefully to the person on the other end of the line. Paul turned his head and leaned on Christoph, feeling more comfortable when he was closer to his lover. 

The six of them stayed in their positions for fifteen minutes, the conversation shifting to what the others had done over their two week break. Olli had fully engaged and discussed his week long trip with Richard and Till, obviously missing the week of peace. Richard listened and added commentary whenever he deemed necessary, the conversation rounding off when Till got off the phone. 

“I hope you know that you've caused quite a problem, you two,” Till said, reminding all of them of a disapproving father. Christoph and Paul raised their eyebrows, knowing full well that Till's comment was about them. “Management has had to find hotels that have soundproof rooms because of you two. The guests at our previous hotels complain about you two having sex rather loudly,” Till chastised. Richard and Olli burst out laughing, high fiving each other from across the table. 

Paul and Christoph burned red and ducked their head, meekly nodding as Till rattled off about respect for other guests and occasionally whacked Richard on the back of the head when his laugh was becoming far too rambunctious in his chuckles. 

“Don't think you're off the hook. You bringing groupies into hotel rooms has also lead to us paying more money,” Till scolded, “Can't you just have sex on the bus like you did back in the day? You're all insatiable.”

**Author's Note:**

> krispy-posts on Tumblr.


End file.
